Mallards' car
The Mallards' car is the one vehicle owned by Drake Mallard, also known as Darkwing Duck, that is not used for crimefighting. Instead, it's the family car, used for such activities as vacations and fetching Drake from jail. History Drake Mallard bought the car after resuming his civilian existence. Quite possibly, it was the first purchase he made when he embraced a dual lifestyle. It is an angular, blue family car that both he and Launchpad drive. / Fiction Cartoon Deciding that he wants a civilian life again so he can provide a home to Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, Darkwing Duck becomes Drake Mallard once more and arranges for Launchpad McQuack to come live with him. They purchase a normal car, which Launchpad has to drive for the time being due to Drake's limiting injuries. Their first ride is to the St. Canard Orphanage to get Gosalyn. Launchpad has trouble with the reverse, though, and so drives the car through several walls of the orphanage. / Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Honker take the car to fetch Darkwing Duck from jail, where's he's being held for harrassing citizens in an attempt to prove he's not Launchpad. They take him home, where they arrive just as Tuskerninni blows up the ' house, mistaking it for the house of Launchpad, whom he thinks is Darkwing. The Mallards are unaware they were the target and just park the car and go inside. Darkwing is unable to prevent a burglary at the St. Canard Museum, but the thieves leave a clue that the crimefighter can find them at the Hale and Hearty House of Health. Darkwing goes after them as Drake, pretending to be a mere civilian looking to improve his shape. He intends to go alone to keep his cover, but the Muddlefoots invite themselves along on account of a three-for-one coupon they have. Drake fails to dissuade them and has to spend a car ride of thirteen hours with them. Binkie sings offkey and Herb insistently tells about his family, nearly causing a collision with a truck because Drake can't see past the photos he holds up for him. In the end, they arrive safely, although once the crooks are caught, Drake gets to experience another thirteen hour round of Muddlefoot socializing. With her and Honker having traded bodies with Drake and Launchpad, Gosalyn wants to make the most of the situation and take the car to go see a movie. Honker advises against getting in the car, but Gosalyn gets her way. First they drive right through the garage door, then pirouette out onto the road, hit a fire hydrant, nearly collide with a truck, crash through a fence, fall off a cliff, get launched off of a diving board, run over some trashcans, make tracks through someone's house, accidentally use a tree as ramp, and jump some telephone wires all to end it by breaking through the Mallards' residence's roof and end with the headlights on the stairs. Gosalyn asks Honker to never let her do that again and Drake, when he gets home, is not happy either. It's camping season and Drake wants to go camping while Gosalyn really doesn't. She comes up with several schemes to prevent them from leaving. Firstly, she tries taking luggage out of the car whenever Drake puts it in. This she then returns to the garage to discourage her father with a task that seemingly never ends, but he catches on quickly enough. Next, she waits until he has packed the car and has gotten in. At that moment, she pulls the string of the inflatable boat among the luggage, trapping Drake against the windshield and disorganizing the luggage. Her last attempt involves attaching a chain to the chassis of the car, causing the vehicle to be ripped apart horizontally when they drive off. At this point, Drake is forced to get a rental, which he ensures Gosalyn doesn't sabotage by tying her down for the trip. Some time later, the car is repaired and Drake resumes bringing Gosalyn to school with it. One day, he makes a quick detour past a secret SHUSH lab to deliver a package. He orders Gosalyn to stay in the car while he finishes his mission. Obviously, she has no intention of obeying with cool spy stuff around and sneaks out after her father. During Gosalyn's, Honker's and Tank's attempt to start a band, they occupy the garage, so the car is parked outside on the driveway. The Mallards use the car for another vacation, this time including Launchpad. The destination is a desert hotel, for which they have to make a long, lonely car ride. Launchpad's the driver when an ufo suddenly flies overhead. He halts the car in surprise and Gosalyn rushes out with her camera to tape the encounter. The adults go after her, but Launchpad ends up abducted. Drake and Gosalyn try to save them, but they are hit with a memory eraser and put back in their car. Drake is driving now and neither remember that Launchpad ever was with them until they reach their destination and unpack to find his belongings as well as the recording. They go look for him and become involved in alien politics that eventually sees them returned to their car once more. Their memory is erased once more, but Launchpad is back. However, their luggage is gone from the car's roof, because they've been returned to the situation in which Launchpad was abducted yet their luggage is still lying unpacked at the hotel. Disney Comics comics Deciding that he wants a civilian life again so he can provide a home to Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, Darkwing Duck becomes Drake Mallard once more and arranges for Launchpad McQuack to come live with him. They purchase a normal car, which Launchpad has to drive for the time being due to Drake's limiting injuries. Their first ride is to the St. Canard Orphanage to get Gosalyn. Launchpad has trouble with the reverse, though, and so drives the car through the walls of the orphanage. Mrs. Cavanaugh, disregarding the damange, watches as the trio drives off and notes she's never seen a more perfect fit. Category:Vehicles